Kaine Parker (Earth-14665)
Michael O'Mara (Of Earth-14665) Is The Replacement Spider-Man In The All-New-Ultimate Universe After Peter Parker Died. Currently He Is A Member Of The Avengers Physical appearance Michael Is A Caucasian Teenage Male And Wears A Leather Jacket Over A White Shirt. He Also Wears Blue Jeans With Light Grey Shoes. His Costume Is Based On An Arachnid, With The Spider Suit's Primary Colors Being Red And Black, With A Silhoutte Of A Spider On The Chest Area. The Red Has A Pattern That Resembles That Of A Spider Web, With The Center Of The Web Being On The Topside Of His Nose. The Eyes On The Mask Are White And Are Rimmed With A Bold Black Outline Beginnings After Norman Osborn Was Arrested By S.H.I.E.L.D, And Publicly Revealed As The Green Goblin, Osborn Industries Was Left Abandoned. Nearly Two Months Before Peter Parker's Death, A Thief Broke Into Osborn Industries. Unknown To The Thief A Genetically Altered Super Spider Crawled Into His Bag. Michael O'Mara, A Teen From Queens Visited His Uncle Drake Johnson Against His Parent's Wishes, Because Of His Criminal Past, After Being Awarded The Final Spot In A Charter School Lottery. After Being Bitten By A Genetically Altered Super Spider, Which Emerged From Drake's Bag, Michael Took A Train Home, And Fell Asleep, It Was Here That Michael's Abilities Begin To Show, While In The Train A Man Puts A Bottle Of Beer On His Head And Michael Unwillingly Woke And Discovered He Could Stick To Walls Some Of The Beer Got On A Woman He Accidentally Rips The Woman's Shirt Off With His Sticky Hands, And His Were Acting Automatically So He Ended Up Mistakenly Taking Out A Group Of Enraged Civilians,. After Revealing His Newly Found Powers To His Best Friend, Anakin Jackson, Both Ended In The Conclusion He Had Power Similar To Spider-Man's. But Michael Reacted Negatively, As He Just Wanted To Be Normal, Deciding to Leave The Heroism To The Actual Spider-Man. Months Later, Spider-Man Died Saving His Family From Osborn. Michael Arrived Late To The Scene. Struck With Grief At Not Helping Peter Parker Before His Demise, Michael Decided To Follow Parker's Philosophy -- With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility -- And So Continue Peter's Legacy. The New Spider-Man During His first Night As Spider-Man, Michael Faced Red Skull In A Makeshift Spider-Man Costume. Michael's Next Patrol Was Cut Short When He Was Attacked By Spider-Woman Who Demanded To Know Who He Was. After Accidentally Knocking Himself Out, Michael Was Held Captive In A Cell At The S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Headquarters. There, he Was Interrogated By Nick Fury, And His Origin Revealed To Them. Electro Woke Up From A Coma, Which He Was Put During Parker's Fight Against Norman Osborn, In The Triskelion Medical Ward, And Battled The Avengers, Miles Participation Was Crucial For The Heroes Victory, And He Was Rewarded With Spider-Woman's Approval For Michael To Be Officially The New Spider-Man. Carnage War After The Battle With Carnage, Michael Began To Feel Like It Was His Fault That Carnage Attacked His Father. Anakin Managed To Convince Him That They Can Stop Carnage Before It Happens Again, But Were Unable To Think How, Until Mary Jane Showed up. After A Long Discussion About Carnage, Maria Hill Appeared Revealing She New The Truth About Michael And Told Him He Had To Stop The Symbiote Before Someone Else Got Hurt. Mary Jane Then Forced Her to Leave After The Discussion. Michael Went Outside To Confront Maria, But Was Stopped When An Officer Received Word That Carnage Was Attacking The Hospital Michael' Parents Were At. Michael Then Left For The Hospital To Confront Carnage. Michael Arrived And Began To Fight Carnage By Utilizing His Venom Blast. Carnage Managed To Gain The Upper Hand And Grabs Michael, But He Was Saved After his Mom Started Shooting Carnage With A Gun. Michael Told Her To Escape, But She Refused. Michael Then Got Grabbed By Venom Again And Was Nearly Consumed When Mary Revealed That Michael Was Her Son. Carnage Proceeded To Consume Her As Well Until Michael Used His Venom Blast On The Inside Of Carnage, Causing It To Be Removed From Its Host. The Police Showed Up And Shot Carnage's Host And The Remains Of The Symbiote. Miles Moved His Mother To Safety, But Soon Found Out She Had Been Caught In The Crossfire And Was Dying. He Began To Scream For Help, But Is Stopped By Mary, Who Told Him She Was Proud And To Never Tell His Dad The Truth, Before Dying. Michael Later Woke Up To Find Himself At Anakin's House. Michael Run Into The Room He Was And Proceeded To Rip Up His Costume Screaming "No More!" Repeatedly. Spider-Man No More A Year Passed Since His Mother's Death, And Anakin, Nor Jessica Drew Were Able To Convince Michael To Assume The Identity Of Spider-Man Again, Who Also Had A Girlfriend/Lover Named Sarah Stacy. After Two Of Oscorp's Subjects Escaped And Were Seen Battling Bombshell, Michael Was Finally Convinced By Jessica Drew, To Return To Be Spider-Man And Stop Oscorp Once And For All. Turning Point When Michael Accepted Sarah's Invitation For Dinner, He Met Her Family, And Discussed With Her Adopted Father That The "Spider-Man" Was A Hero, not A Vigilante. This Annoyed John, Who Insisted He Was Nothing More Than A Punk In A Mask. After A Short Argument, He And Sarah Leave To "Get Some Fresh Air" On The Rooftop. Here, He Reveals To Sarah That He Is Spider-Man, However, There Was A Citywide Blackout And The Two Realised Max Had Taken Out The Power Station. Sarah Assisted Michael In Magnetising His Web Whooters - Meaning That Max Could No Longer Short Circuit Them As He Had In Times Square - And Michael Then Had To Web Sarah To The Police Car They Used In Order To Prevent Her Coming With Him. Spider-Man Swung To The Power Station Where He Confronted Electro. The Two Battled Through The Electrical Towers And As Electro Gained The Upper Hand Sarah Arrived On The Scene, Running Max Down With The Very Police Car Spider-Man Webbed Her To. Sarah Refused To Leave, As She Was The Only One Who Could Restart The Power. Brow-Beaten, Spider-Man Agreed And The Two Formulated A Plan To Overcharge Electro Like A Battery. Sarah Then Went Inside The Power Station while Spider-Man And Electro Began To Fight For A Second Time. Spider-Man Managed To Reconnect The Main Power Lines With His Webbing And Gwen Turned The Power Back On. Electro Was Overcharged As Planned, And Promptly Exploded. Their Victory Was Cut Short When They Were Intercepted By Harry, Who Had Become The Hobgoblin Seeing Spider-Man And Sarah Together, Harry Deduced Spider-Man's Identity And As Retaliation For Feeling As Though Michael Had Betrayed Him Whisked Sarah To The Top Of A Nearby Clock Tower. Spider-Man Was Initially Able To Save Sarah When First Harry Dropped Her, However In The Ensuing Conflict Sarah Ended Up Dangling Hundreds Of Feet Up Inside The Clock Tower By A Webline. Spider-Man And Harry Battled Viciously Over Sarah's Fate, Ending In The Gear Mechanism They Were Fighting On Being Destroyed, Harry Being Subdued And The Webline Sarah Was Holding Onto Breaking. Spider-Man Managed To Catch Her With Another Web Inches From The Ground, However Upon Inspection Discovered She Was Dead. He Initially Refused To Accept This, But Soon The Reality Hit Him And He Cradled Her Body And Wept. Her Funeral Was Attended By Many People Including Her Family, Peter's Aunt May. Sarah's Death Her Death Shook Michael To His Core He Visited Her Grave Every Day, And Sended Michael Into Depression For 6 Months, The City Joined As A Chorus In Hoping For The Return Of Spider-Man, But Finally After A Talk With Peter's Aunt May And Being Inspired By Watching Sarah's Speech About Hope And Life, He Is Able To Resume Being Spider-Man Spider-Men In An Unusual Turn Of Events, Michael Accidentally Encountered The Spider-Man Of An Alternate Universe. Because Peter Parker Was Dead In His World And There Was Confusion Between The Two, They Began To Fight. Peter Unmasked Michael And Demanded Answers. However, Michael Managed To Knock Out Peter With His Venom Shock. Unsure What To Do With Him, Michael Brought Peter To S.H.I.E.L.D. To Sort Things Out. At The Tri-Carrier, Fury Learned That This Peter Parker Was From Another World Entirely. Suspecting There Might Be Trouble In A Dimensional Incursion, He Wanted To Have Michael Fill Peter In On What Happened To That World's Peter Parker. However, The Conversation Was Cut Short When Mysterio Appeared To Attack Both Spider-Men By Shooting Their Helicoptor Ride Out Of The Sky With A RPG. Michael And Peter Battled Against Mysterio, Who Conjured Up Illusions Of Their Greatest Rogues In Order To Subdue Them. Mysterio Managed To Escape The Battle, Leaving The Two Spider-Men To Come Up With Another Plan Of Attack. Michael Was Present When Peter Reunited With The Aunt May And Mary Jane Counterparts Of His Universe, Touched By The Tender Moment Between Them. Michael And Peter Were Soon Called Away By Nick Fury To Fight Mysterio Again. Although They Expected Mysterio To Be Defeated, The Magician Quickly Resorted To A Back-Up Plan: Using The Heroes's Greatest Fears Against Them. Michael's Particular Fear Was The Sight Of His Uncle Drake Standing Over His Dead Parents, Having Murdered Them Both. However, The Heroes Managed To Overcome Mysterio's Illusions And Defeat Him. While Mysterio Was Kept Within The S.H.I.E.L.D. Custody Of Michael's Universe, Peter Spoke To Him About His Role As The New Spider-Man, Saying That He Was Genuinely Satisfied With It. Later, Spider-Man Is Approached By the The Avengers; Who Offered Spider-Man A Place In The Avengers, Which Left Him Speechless. And he Accepted It Then Michael Finds Kitty Pryde At An Alley After Talking The Two Fell In Love And Ended Up Kissing A Few Seconds Later And Began A Serious Relationship. Michael Then Upgrade The Spider Suit With Computerized Lenses, Goblin Nation 1 Year Later, Michael Is Surveying The City Of New York, It Having Come Under Siege By The Goblin Underground. He Realizes That He Had Been Chasing The Wrong Goblins all this while, And That It Was The Green Goblin That Was Behind Everything That Had Transpired. Back At His Apartment, Michael Is Troubled Over How The Green Goblin Managed To Hack Into His Spider-Bots, When Kitty Pryde Comes In, Concerned About Him During their conversation When Kitty Brings Up The Word "Recognize", Michael Has A Brainwave, And Attempts To Call Uatu Jackson About His Facial Recognition Software, Only To Be Ignored, Forcing Him To Visit Jackson As Spider-Man, Where The Two Discuss About The Hacking. Michael Then Heads Underground To Locate The Source Of The Transmission, And Runs Straight Into The Goblin King And His Henchmen. To Michael's Surprise, The Goblin King Sends Off His Henchmen, And Talks With Michael, Revealing That He Knew Of His True Identity All Along, Shocking Michael. The Goblin King Then Offers Michael A Partnership With The Latter As His second. Enraged, Michael Eefuses And Swears To Liberate New York From His Grip. Laughing, The Goblin King Zaps Michael, Only To realize that it Was Only A Hologram That Michael Projected Of Gimself. The Goblin King Then Gives The Command To Destroy The Avengers-Mansion. Michael Is Confused why The Goblin Army Managed To Get Past His The Avengers-Mansion's Security Grid. As the Goblin King mocks him, Michael himself flees The Avengers-Mansion on the Living Brain, and goes underwater to avoid pursuit. Otto escapes his pursuers with the Living Brain. Getting back to Parker Industries, Michael meets Sajani, who berates him for his absence. Just then, Wraith drops in and demands answers about Carlie from Michael, when Menace interrupts and knocks out Wraith, surprising Michael with her true identity. Otto and Sajani flee inside the facility, where Otto tells Sajani to split up. Cornering Monster, Michael's kick destroys her earpiece, preventing the Green Goblin from listening in. Monster pleads with Michael to use his brains to resolve the situation before the Green Goblin's plans are realized. While all this is happening, Michael is unaware that Kitty has been kidnapped by Menace. Michael, in his lab, makes a call to Anakin, telling Him to stay safe. He resumes his study on Monster, now restrained, in an attempt to cure her of the Goblin Serum without killing her, when suddenly, the Goblin King contacts him, telling him to put on his suit, and promises to show him interesting things. When Otto does so, the Goblin King projects images of the places he blows up one by one, including the house where Otto grew up, to the H.E.A.R.T clinic. Michael swears to kill the Goblin King, but the latter threatens Michael with the life of Kitty Pryde if he does not comply with his demands of heading to Empire State University, prompting Michael to think about how Peter Parker would have resolved this crisis. He quickly swings his way to the university, where he finds the captive to be Don Lamaze. Michael dismisses this as a joke, when the Goblin King attempts to flee. Unleashing his mechanical arms, Otto starts to attack, only to find that the Goblin King had hacked into his arms as well, causing them to strike at him instead. As the Goblin King makes his exit, Otto struggles with his arms, telling Lamaze to flee. However, when a stray arm threatens to strike at Otto's neck, Lamaze takes the fatal blow meant for Michael. With his dying breaths, Lamaze states that he helped Spider-Man as he had helped him and Anna when Stunner attacked, and in the process showed him what a true hero really was. Michael cradles Lamaze in his arms as the latter dies. Swearing to find the Goblin King, Michael's Spider-Sense goes off, and he is confronted by the new Spider-Slayers. Jameson, projecting his voice, declares that he will kill Spider-Man, much to Michael's shock. When Michael is pinned by one of them, he is saved by the arrival of Scarlet Spider, who deactivated them with a remote. Michael is questioned by him regarding his actions of late, but before anything can happen, the Spider-Slayers are reactivated By The Goblin King, Who Has Hacked Into Their Systems As Well, And Promptly Grab Both Spider-Men By The Head. But They Managed To Destroy Them Goblin Was Caught Unaware When Confronted By Spider-Man And Attempted To Flee. After A Epic Duel, Spider-Man Unmasked The Green Goblin And Injected Him With The Goblin Serum Antidote, Effectively Depowering Him. However, He Managed To Escape Captivity Thanks To Black Cat's Interference Personality Michael Is Always Serious, And Does Not Hesitate To Do Whatever It Takes To Get The Job Done, Even If It Means Killing, He Is Also Ruthless Aggressive But He Also Does Not Let Innocent People Die And Will Always Care About Innocent People Michael Hates Quipping/Joking During Battle. This Because He Has No Problems Coping With The Stress That Being A Hero Brings, Powers *'Mark: This Same Attribute Has Also Resulted In Deformity In His Hands. He Can Channel This Same Energy Endothermically Through His Hands And Leave A Severe Burn Mark On A Person By Making Skin To Skin Contact With Them. He Typical lay Leaves This Mark Across A Person's Face, Though It Is Presumed He Can Do The Same To Other Parts Of The Body. Non-Offensive Usage Of This Power Allows O'Mara To Easily Burn Hair To A Shorter Length Along With His Beard Without Burning Himself In The Process.' *'Stingers: Spider-Man Developed Retractable, Razer Sharp Stingers That Were Located Within His Arms Beneath His Wrists. They Released A Polyamine Venom, Causing Direct Trauma And/Or Flaccid Paralysis Via Interference With Nerve Impulse Transmission. While A Typical Injection Could Paralyze A Normal Adult Human For Several Years.' *'Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man Possesses Superhuman Strength Enabling Him To Lift Approximately 30 Tons. Spider-Man's Physical Strength Is Sufficient To Lift And Throw Objects As Heavy As Most Standard Automobiles With Ease. He Must Also Pull His Punches And Kicks Unless Fighting Someone Of Similar Or Greater Physical Durability. Otherwise, His Blows Would Prove Fatal To A Normal Human Being. Spider-Man's Physical Strength Also Extends Into His Legs, Enabling Him To Be Able To Jump To A Height Of Several Stories In A Single Bound. Spider-Man Has Shown Impressive Feats Of Strength. Such As When He Was Able To Hold A Cable-Car Full Of Children With One Arm And Show No Sign Of Stress. He Was Also Able To Send Drake Johnson Flying Many Meters With A Single Punch. Also, Spidey Was Able To Support The Warehouse Where Doctor Octopus Was Holding His Secret Experiment. Also, Spider-Man Has Managed To Over-Power Multiple Men With Ease.' *'Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man Can Run And Move At Speeds That Are Beyond The Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. He Is Ultimately Capable Of Running At Speeds In Excess Of 30 Miles Per Hour.' *'Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man's Advanced Musculature Produces Less Fatigue Toxins During Physical Activity Than An Ordinary Human. This Allows Him To Exert Himself Physically For Much Longer Periods Of Time Before Fatigue Begins To Impair Him. At His Peak, Spider-Man Can Physically Exert Himself For Several Hours Before The Build Up Of Fatigue Toxins In His Blood Begins To Impair Him.' *'Superhuman Durability: O'Mara's Body Is Harder And More Resistant To Certain Types Of Physical Injury Than The Body Of An Ordinary Human, Though He's Far From Invulnerable. His Bodily Tissues Are Conditioned To Allow Him To Withstand Great Impact Forces And He Has Resisted Impacts, Such As Falling From A Height Of Many Stories And Being Repeatedly Struck By A Super-Humanly Strong Opponent, That Would Severely Injure Or Kill A Normal Human With Little To No Injury To Himself.' *'Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's Exposure To The Mutated Spider Venom Induced A Mutagenic, Cerebellum-Wide Alteration Of His Engrams Resulting In The Ability To Mentally Control The Flux Of Inter-Atomic Attraction (Electrostatic Force) Between Molecular Boundary Layers. This Overcomes The Outer Electron Shell's Normal Behavior Of Mutual Repulsion With Other Outer Electron Shells And Permits The Tremendous Potential For Electron Attraction To Prevail. The Mentally Controlled Sub-Atomic Particle Responsible For This Has Yet To Be Identified. This Ability To Affect The Attraction Between Surfaces Is So Far Limited To Spider-Man's Body (Especially Concentrated In His Hands And Feet) And Another Object, With An Upper Limit Of Several Tons Per Finger.. This Ability Appears To Be Consciously Used. Although Can He Be Activated By Stress Or Altered States Of Consciousness As Seen Twice When He Awakens From A Slumber.' *'Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's Equilibrium, Dexterity, And Flexibility Are All Enhanced To Levels That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. Spider-Man's Body Is Extraordinarily Limber And His Tendons And Connective Tissues Are Twice As Elastic As The Average Human Being's, Despite Their Enhanced Strength. He Has The Combined Agility And Acrobatic Prowess Of The Most Accomplished Circus Aerialists And Acrobats. He Can Also Perform Any Complicated Sequence Of Gymnastic Stunts Such As Flips, Rolls, And Springs. He Can Easily Match Or Top Any Olympic Record At Gymnastics Apparatus Such As Flying Rings, Climbing Ropes, Horizontal Bars, Trampolines.' *'Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's Reflexes Are Similarly Enhanced And Are Currently About 900 Rimes Greater Than Those Of An Ordinary Human. In Combination With His Spider-Sense, The Speed Of His Reflexes Allows Him To Dodge Almost Any Attack, Or Even Gunfire, If He Is Far Enough Away.' *'Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man Possesses the Ability To Achieve A State Of Perfect Equilibrium In Any Position Imaginable. He Seems Able To Adjust His Position By Instinct, Which Enables Him To Balance Himself On Virtually Any Object, No Natter How Small Or Narrow With Little Effort Even With Two Fingers.' *'Organic Webbing Generation: Spider-Man Was Also Gifted With The Ability To Organically Produce His Own Silk Webbing From Glands Within His Forearms, Limited By His Body's Health And Nutrition. These Organic Webs Have Many Of The Same Properties As His Predecessor's Artificial Webbing. Thanks To Its Similar Properties, It Appears Spider-Man Can Utilize His Organic Webbing In Any Way He Could With His Predecessor's Artificial Webbing. The Silk Is Released Through A Spinneret Near Each Wrist Containing A Central Web Spigot Orifice Used For Web-Slinging And Drag Lines, Supplemented By Several Radial Minor Spigots For Other Types Of Webs Connected To Specialized Glands; He Can From His Wrists Organic Webbing (Without Web Shooters).' *'Accelerated Vision: O'Mara's Visual Acuity Is Considerably Beyond That Of A Normal Human. O'Mara Can See Objects At Much Greater Distances, With Perfect Clarity, Relative To An Ordinary Human. O'Mara Possesses This Same Level Of Clarity At Night, Enabling Him To See In Complete Darkness. It Is Possible That He Is Able To See Into The Infra-Red End Of The Electromagnetic Spectrum, Enabling Him To See A Person's Body Heat. The Flicker-Fusion Horizon (The Speed At Which Some Objects Appear As A Blur) In His Eyes Is Superior To Other People. What Appears As A Blur To Most People, He Can See Perfectly. He Is Able To See Attacks Coming From Far Away.' *'Microscopic Vision: This Is The Ability To See Extremely Small Objects And Images Down To The Atomic Level.' *'Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man Regenerates His Injuries Faster And More Extensively Than A Normal Human. After Getting His Powers, He Soon Found That His Eyesight Was Repaired, Discarding His Concacts. Minor Injuries Heal In A Matter Of Hours And Serious Injuries In A Matter Of Days. Although Spider-Man Is Not Able To Regenerate Missing Limbs Or Organs. Thanks To His Regenerative Power He Is More Resistant To The Effects Of Alcohol And Drugs. It Is Unknown If The Power Slows Down Aging Process. However, The Power Is Not As Near Sufficient As Wolverine.' *'Resilience: O'Mara Has A Level Of Resilience Far Greater Than Most Humans. He Once Fell Off A Building And Effortlessly Walked To A Hospital, Where A Doctor Said That With Broken Ribs And Massive Fractures, It Was Amazing That He Could Even Stand Up.' *'Spider-Sense: When Danger Is Present, Michael Feels A Buzzing Sensation In His Head As A Sort Of Early Warning System, Allowing Him To React Accordingly. His Spider-Sense Seems To Be Greatly Enhanced Compared To That Of Peter Parker. Example Occurs The Night That Peter Is Killed; Michael Dreamed That He, Himself, Was Being Attacked By Kraven The Hunter, When, At The Same Time, The Real Kraven Was Preparing To Hunt And Murder Peter Parker Many Miles Away. This One Suggests That Michael's Ability May Be Borderline Precognitive, As Opposed To Only Warning Of Immediate Danger.' *'Enhanced Hearing: Michael Is Able To Hear Any Danger, Via Spider Sense While He Hear That It Also May Warn Him Of Any Danger.' *'Radio Frequency Detection: Michael's Spider-Sense Also Enables Him To Track Certain Radio Frequencies,' *'Accelerated Decoy: Allows O'Mara To Move So Fast That He Can Leave Behind A Body Double For Enemies To Attack' *'Venom Shock: Michael Has The Ability To Release A Blast Of Bio-Electricity Using His Hands, Causing An Overflow Of Activity In The Nervous System Of The Person Affected By It. The Shock Causes Seizures In The Muscles Of The Ones Affected By It And Can Even Cause Severe Brain Damage In The Affected Target.' *'Spider-Camouflage: Michael, Including His Clothing, Can Blend Into His Surroundings, Allowing Him To Sneak Up On His Enemies Or, In Some Cases, Flee From Them. The Resulting Effect Closely Resembles That Of Invisibility.' *'Psychological Awareness of Environment: Spider-Man Received Psychological Awareness Of His Environment As A Whole, Allowing Him To Traverse Across Any Environment Without Fear, Even When Blinded Or In Extremely Dark Conditions. Spider-Man's Body Could Ascertain Non-Threatening Information, Such As Detecting The Concealed Presence Of Loved' *'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing: Spider-Man's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing.' *'Psychic Alignment With Arthropods: Michael's Spider-Sense Improved, Creating A Psychic Alignment With His Environment, Specifically A More Empathic And Sympathetic Relationship With Spiders And Insects. While Connected To The Varying Populations Of Spiders He Was Unable To Communicate With Them Directly Or Command Them. In One Instance, Spiders Voluntarily Covered His Unconscious Body,' *'Hibernation Healing: Michael Is Able To Come Back From Near Death Due To Making A Cocoon With His Webbing, And Hibernating With In It. He Also Shed His Skin To Heal, As Most Spiders Due Once In Their Life Time.' *'Insulated Weather Adaptation: Spider-Man's Body Is Highly Resistant To Certain Elemental Extremes, Particularly Cold, To The Extent That He Can Sleep Nude In Subarctic Conditions With No Apparent Injury.' *'Talons and Fangs: O'Mara Possesses Elongated Canine Teeth That Secrete A Paralyzing, Though Toxic, Venom. He Also Possesses Short, Retractable Talons At The Tips Of His Fingers And Toes That He Uses To Dig Into Surfaced, Enabling Him To Crawl Along Them As A Spider Might. The Talons Are Also Made Out Of Adamantium' *'Superhuman Intelligence: Spider-Man Has Superhuman Mental Acumen. He Possesses Enhanced Intuition, Pattern Solving, Information Storage And Retrieval, And Logical And Philosophical Structuring. The Potential Of His Intelligence Is Nearly Unlimited. It Is Assumed (In Theory) He Is Capable Of Knowledge And Comprehension Above And Beyond The Normal Human Spectrum Of Thought. He Is Potentially Capable Of Mastering Every Worldly Subject And Capable Of Adopting Concepts Completely Foreign To His Environment. His Ability To Predict Probable Outcomes Of Tactical And Strategic Scenarios Is So Advanced That It Borders On Clairvoyance. His Intuition Is Heightened To The Degree That His Hunches Are Always Correct. Spider-Man Has A Perfect Memory With he Ability To Recall Every Moment Since The Accident That Gave Him His Powers, He Is Also Skilled In Genetics, Robotics, And Engineering,' *'Super-Memory: With His Accelerated Brain Activity, Spider-Man Can Receive Or Process Large Amounts Of Information And Data At Once, Reading Words And Pictures At A Fast Pace. Spider-Man Does Have A Photographic Memory With Total Recall And Has The Ability To Super-Read An Entire Encyclopaedia In Seconds And he Can Retain Large Amounts Of Information Flawlessly' Abilities *'Indomitable Will: Spider-Man's Willpower Is Above That Of Any Ordinary Human. He Is Stronger In Spirit Than In Body And He Never Gives Up Against An Opponent. He Could Resist Seduction, Temptation, And Other.' *'Expert Engineer: Michael Can Improvise Or Combined And Repair' *'Leadership: Spider-Man Is A Superb Strategist And A Charismatic Leader.' *'Master Acrobat: Thanks To His Great Strength And Phenomenal Equilibrium, O'Mara Is An Excellent Athlete, Excelling In All Gymnastic Fields And Being Able To Perform Every Acrobatic Stunt Ever Performed, Including Others That Can Never Be Performed By Even An Olympic Acrobat.' *'Master Skilled Combatant: Spider-Man Uses Wrestling, Boxing, Dirty Boxing Street Fighting Mixed Martial Arts S.H.I.E.L.D. Training, Judo, Kung Fu, Savate, Aikido, Jujutsu, Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan Ninjutsu, Krav Maga, Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin Kicking Methods Wushu And The Way Of The Spider' *'Weapons Proficiency: Spider-Man Is Proficient In Handling Any Firearms' *'Interrogation Expert: O'Mara Uses His Interrogating Skills To Get Information From People Who Has Links To Criminals Through Very Creative Use Of Torture As Well Such As Water Boarding, Electrocution, Suffocation, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation Etc.' *'Multi-lingual: O'Mara Is Fluent In English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, Italian. Chinese. Hindi. German. Portuguese. Arabic. Korean. French.' *'Expert Vehicular driver: He Is Proficient In Driving Cars, Motorcycles, Trucks, Jets, Tankers, Helicopters, Motorboats, Submarines, And Some Types Of Trains And Utility Vehicles.' *'Expert Marksman: He Is An Exceptional Marksman Of Every Type Of Firearm Who Is Sometimes Depicted As Being Ambidextrous In This Respect. He Is Skilled In Sharpshooting And Knife Throwing As Well.' *'Nervous System Control: O'Mara Has Complete Control Over His Nervous System Enabling Him To; Deaden Himself To Pain, Resist The Effects Of Drugs Or Poisons, Limit The Spread Of Toxins In His Blood Stream, And Even Slow Down His Bleeding Rate. He Also Is Able Pass Lie Detector Tests.' *'Pressure Point Locator: O'Mara Can Locate Different Pressure Points On A Person's Body; Incapacitate, Paralyze, Severely Injure, Or Kill A Person.' Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense Can Lose Its Effectiveness If It Is Blocked Or Temporarily Weakened By Specialized Equipment Or Certain Drugs. It Also Would Not Trigger If It Detects Something That Is Not Registered As A Threat. When Deprived Of His Spider-Sense, Spider-Man Becomes Vulnerable To Surveillance And Attack, And Web-Slinging Requires Most Of His Concentration.' *'Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps As A Side Effect Of Gaining His Powers, Spider-Man Is Susceptible To The Pesticide Ethyl Chloride.' Equipment *'Spider-Man's Suit: This Suit Is Made Using Spandex Which Provides Flexible Movement, Yet It Does Not Give Any Protection Which Is Vulnerable To Dangers. After The Upgrade It Now Has Enhanced Lenses In The Mask With HUD And Tracking Abilities.' *'Utility Belt: Spider-Man Keeps A Utility Belt Holding Various Gadgets.' *'Spider-Bots: Spider based Versions Of Octavius' Octobots Used For Gathering Information Across New York City.' *'Arachnaughts: Larger Versions Of His Spider-Bots Used For Mobility And Combat.' *'Spider-Cycle: S.H.I.E.L.D. Created An Arachnid-Based Technologically Modified Motorcycle For Spider-Man. The Motor Cycle Is Equipped With Automatic Aiming Web Shooters, Web Fluids, Blasters And Rocket Boosters.' *'Webcannon 3000: It's A Large Gun That Is Able To Shoot Webs To Entrap Foes In Them.' *'Spinning Arachnid Disks: Small Arachnid Designed Flying Disk That Can Be Thrown At High Speed And Can Shoot Out Webs To Entrap Foes Within Them.' *'Impact Force Bubbles: Those Are Small Bubbles That Can Be Thrown At Foes, Upon Impact It Enlarges To Trap Foes In It.' *'Avengers Identicard: O'Mara Holds An Avengers Identicard That Identifies Him As A Member Of The Avengers And Grants Him The Associated Privileges.' Transportation Spider-Man Moves Through Locations By Shooting A Web-Line And Attaching It To An Object (Most Often A Building). He Then Swings, Shoots Another Web-Line, Attaches It, And Repeats The Process. Trivia *'Michael Became Spider-Man When He Was Sixteen, But His Predecessor Took Up The Mask When He Was Fifteen.' *'Michael Is Voiced By Christopher Daniel Barnes who provided the voice of Peter Parker in the 1994 Animated Spider-Man Series.' *'Michael Last Name Is O'Mara Which Is His Father's Last Name And Not His Mother's Last Name Davis.' *'Michael's Greatest Fear Is That His Secret Identity Could Cause The Death Of His Family' *'Michael O'Mara Has Been Shown To Be Worthy Of Carrying Mjolnir' *'Michael Has Become Publicly Known As An Ally And Supporter Of Spider-Man As Well As The One Responsible For His Equipment To Explain His Connection To Him,' *'Michael's Phone Number Is 800-555-7739 And He Advertises It As 1-800-555-SPDY.' *'He Doesn't Believe People Can Change' Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Known To Authorities Identity Category:Americans Category:Male Characters Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Wallcrawling Category:Fighting Ability - Master Of All Forms Of Combat Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Human/Spider Hybrids